So happy I could die
by Salmch21
Summary: Just a quick little ditty about two girls and love. Oh and a national title of course.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy on that one. I also do not own any rights to the wonderful song 'So happy I could die' that is all Lady Gaga. **

Rachel could not believe she was here, here on this stage for the last time in her high school career. Last night the entire glee club, less Mr. Schuster, celebrated how far they had come. There were drinks and games of I Never buzzing about the hotel room that they were able to get for the night. There were bodies lying all over the place as the night went on. However, there were two that just couldn't sleep. They made their way to the bathroom for some privacy so no one would disturb them talking. As they sat there on the cold tile floor, leaned up against the bathtub, they both came to a realization. They were madly in love with one another. The words were never said, but they both knew the moment their hands accidentally touched. At that very moment, they knew that their lives had been changed forever.

"Let's get out of here," a whispered voice said as they owner of the voice rose holding out a hand. Without any words or hesitation, Rachel rose and took the pre-offered hand. They drove in a reverent silence to Rachel's house. Rachel's fathers were out of town, but they were returning for their performance the next day, so they were alone when they arrived. Neither had much to drink that night, as they wanted to be on their best game for nationals. "Let's go upstairs to my room", Rachel said this time offering her hand. The pair walked up the stairs silent but knowing what was to come next.

As the alarm went off Rachel woke up and silenced it as to not wake the sleeping body underneath her. Rachel looked upward at the still sleeping face of her new lover. They lay tangled together in each other's arms. Rachel nuzzled up against her lover and then decided that she should take a shower and start to get ready. Her lover woke to the sound of the shower and Rachel lightly singing. Smiling they made their way over to the bathroom. Quietly opening the door and entering the shower, low and seductively whispering into Rachel's ear, "I could wake up to your singing every day." "Hmmmm you could?" Rachel teased back. "Yes, I could, it does wonders to me." "Well if we didn't have to get ready and meet the others I would do things to you that you've only dreamed of." Rachel replied. She then got out of the shower kissed her lover chastely and proceeded to get ready. Her lover standing there under the water shocked. Rachel noticing the shock and dismay quickly kissed her lover again and said, "We don't have time for you to stand there and gape baby. Let's get ready so we can come back here to the privacy of my room. Just you and me. Okay?" Her lover smiled and in the most seductive voice said, "Okay, we will win nationals and come back to have our own celebration."

The lights on the stage are off. This is it, their last performance of their last year in the glee club. They will be off at college this time next year so they have to make it great. They are all nervous; they want to win nationals so bad they can taste it. 'Hmmm… taste it' Rachel thinks. Her mind starts wandering to the night before, but before she can remember, too much the music starts softly playing.

The light hits Kurt's face as he start them all off for their last set.

Kurt:

Eh-eh, Eh-eh

The light goes off again and then in a flash hits Mercedes in the same way it did Kurt.

Mercedes:

Yeha, Yeha

Again, the lights go out, the speed of the music picks back up, and the light flashes on both Kurt and Mercedes. They walk down the performance stairs in unison straight to the middle of the stage while they sing.

Kurt & Mercedes:

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeah

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeha

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeha

All of a sudden everything stops. No sound, no lights, no music, the theater is quiet as can be. She wasn't originally supposed to sing the lead in this performance. A few words with Finn however changed all of that. It was easy really considering all of their history with each other. At this point he pretty much just did whatever he was told.

The light hits Rachel's face as she sings a cappella.

Rachel:

I love that lavender blonde

The way she moves, the way she walks

I touch myself, can't get enough

And in the silence of the night

Through all the tears and all the lies

I touch myself and its alright

She starts at her right hand side of the stage and sings while she saunters to the left of where she is standing, looking intensely at a figure in the dark. She flashes her biggest smile and the person she is staring at knows that it is a smile reserved for them. She stops halfway down the stage and turns back to the crowd, they are looking at her amazed.

Rachel:

Just give in, don't give up baby

Open up your heart and your mind to me

Just know when that glass is empty

That the world is gonna bend, yeah

The lights go out again and like before the music pumps through the speakers and the lights hit the others as they sing the chorus. Rachel takes the chance to run off stage before the light can hit her again. The lights start to twirl around the stage with the beat of the music. The group moves around the stage with east to the choreography that Britney and Mike have put together.

Group:

Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine

Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time

Eh-eh, eh-eh, so happy I could die, and it's alright

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeha

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeha

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeha

Eh-eh, Eh-eh, Yeha, Yeha

Looking out at the other members Rachel knows that she will remember this for the rest of her life. This will be a moment that will dramatically change her life for the better. As the chorus comes to its end Rachel gets ready to run back out on stage and get in position before the music cuts off again. The lights start dimming back giving Rachel just the right opportunity to get to the middle of the stage just before the music ends and anyone can hear her footsteps. She can't believe how much they all mean to each other, especially her new love.

The light flashes on and Quinn is in the spot light. She starts waling and singing over to Rachel in the sexiest way possible.

Quinn:

I am as vain as I allow

I do my hair, I gloss my eyes

I touch myself all through the night

And when something falls out of place

I take my time, I put it back

I touch myself 'til I'm on track

She reaches Rachel and the light is on both of them staring into each other's eyes. Quinn brushes her hand over Rachel's cheek as she sings on.

Quinn:

Just give in, don't give up, baby

Open up your heart and your mind to me

Just know when that glass is empty

That the world is gonna bend, yeah

The music goes crazy and so do the lights all over the stage. Rachel and Quinn are in the middle of the stage slow dancing with each other with singing the chorus to each other as the group sings the chorus to the crowd. The other members of glee are dancing and singing all around them in a circle.

Group:

Happy in the club with a bottle of red wine

Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time

Eh-eh, eh-eh, so happy I could die

Be your best friend, yeah I'll love you forever

Up in the clouds, we'll be higher than ever

Eh-eh, eh-eh, so happy I could die and it's alright

So happy I could die, and it's alright

So happy I could die, and it's alright

As they announce that, the New Directions are the national champions Quinn and Rachel kiss each other in front of their friends. Quinn leans down to and in Rachel's ear whispers, "So are you ready to go back home and celebrate?" Rachel gives her, her drop dead reserved for you smile and quickly grabs Quinn's hand and starts walking off stage.

The others are too excited to notice that they have left, all but Kurt who texts Rachel. 'Hope you and your love have fun tonight. We will have to catch up tomorrow or whenever you resurface into society for air.'


End file.
